1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to containers of the type having an internal divider with integral handle, and more particularly to a container having an end wall with an opening affording access to the internal handle.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 1,737,950 1,898,231 2,097,941 2,442,699 2,694,596 2,696,400 2,711,922 2,881,946 2,942,756 2,998,179 3,145,835 3,954,220 4,293,091 4,398,661 4,530,460 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a shipping container having an internal divider panel with an integral handle at one end thereof and having an end wall formed by pairs of overlapping end closure flaps that are recessed to form a common opening affording access to the internal handle.